


Regarde Moi

by hazzunah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (lol), Alternate Universe, Camping, Harry veut qu'on lui mette de la crème solaire, Light Angst, Louis aimerait être plus que pote avec Harry, M/M, Mais il n'est pas très doué en amour, Melancholy, Niall est un rayon de soleil ambulant, Sea, Sex, Sexual Content, Summer, and sun, j'ai essayé de faire un truc poétique, la fin est ce qu'elle est, le cerveau de louis est un vrai bordel, love sur vous xx, un week end entre potes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzunah/pseuds/hazzunah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis donnerait tout pour que Harry le remarque enfin. Et si celui ci avait déjà compris depuis bien longtemps ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regarde Moi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! :)
> 
> Me voici avec Regarde Moi, un OS écrit en vacances (oui j'étais à la mer.)(Comment avez vous deviné ?). Honnêtement, j'adore écrire avec un Louis un peu torturé/triste, je trouve que ça va bien avec le bleu de ses yeux de pleurer souvent. (JE SUIS UN MONSTRE JE SAIS) Ah, et j'aime mon Harry, même si certains vont peut être penser qu'il fait son connard (ihi) !
> 
> L'extrait de chanson au milieu est " On Meurt De Toi " de Saez, je vous conseille de l'ecouter en entier elle est merveilleuse. 
> 
> Bref. J'arrête ici ce monologue inutile, à vous de lire pour vous faire un avis de toute manière.  
> Bonne lecture. xx

_« **La mer est comme cela : elle efface ces choses de la terre  
parce qu'elle est ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde.**  »_

   
   
On est parti à l'aurore. De gros nuages noirs s'amoncellaient à l'horizon et l'air était lourd et moite. Dans la voiture on étouffaient. Il n'y avait pas la clim, et Niall avait ouvert les fenêtres en grand. Le vent faisait un bruit horrible, et couvrait les voix à la radio. J'étais à l'arrière, au milieu des valises et des sacs, une couette à mes pieds. Je regardais le paysage, et parfois mon regard se perdait sur la nuque de Harry. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient ivres de vent, se secouaient dans tout les sens, caressaient sa peau pâle. Je me disais que si nous avions été dans un film, il aurait tourné la tête et aurait rencontré mes yeux. Je me disais qu'il aurait compris, et que ses mains noueuses auraient lâchés le volant pour venir caresser les miennes.  
   
On s'est arrêté à une aire d'autoroute. Harry avait l'air fatigué. Il frottait ses yeux, et son expression me rapellait celle d'un chat. Un gros chat aux yeux verts. Niall a commandé un café, j'ai pris un chocolat chaud. Harry n'avait pas soif. Il est resté dehors pour se griller une cigarette. Niall avait l'air de vouloir parler, alors j'ai fixé la télévision qui retransmettait un match de foot. Et parfois mon regard déviait encore vers la vitrine ouverte. Je voyais le dos d'Harry, son t-shirt gris, et la fumée qui s'envolait entre ses boucles brunes.  
   
**\- Tu vas lui dire ?** a demandé Niall.  
   
Je me suis retourné vers lui. Il ne souriait pas, il jouait avec sa tasse. J'ai fini par hausser les épaules, et j'ai murmuré que non, je n'allais pas lui dire. Parce que ça gâcherait tout. Niall m'a fixé un long moment. Je faisais semblant de rien, en buvant mon chocolat. Mais ses yeux bleus me faisaient mal. Comme milles petites coupures qu'il assenait à ma peau. Je ne savais pas pourquoi.  
   
On est reparti et cette fois Niall conduisait. La nuque d'Harry me faisait face. J'aurais pu m'y jeter, mordre sa peau, la lécher, la caresser, la marquer. A la place, je me suis enfoui dans la couette et j'ai fait mine de dormir. Je me suis vraiment endormi, et une heure plus tard ce sont les exclamations ravies de Harry qui m'ont fait sursauté. On roulait près de la mer. Je n'arrivais plus à voir où s'arrêtait le ciel, et où commençait l'océan. Ca m'a fait tout drôle de contempler ça, cette immensité de bleue. Comme un grand vide dans mon coeur, où un renouveau. Un truc qui gonflait sans que je comprenne comment, et qui prenait soudain toute la place. C'était apaisant.  
   
Le camping n'était pas très loin après ça. Niall a dit qu'on aurait pas à marcher beaucoup pour rejoindre la mer et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a soulagé, de me dire que je pourrais m'enfuir sur le bord de l'océan quand je voudrais. J'étais déjà venu ici avec mes parents, mais c'était si vieux que je ne me souvenais que du vent, et du mouvement des vagues contre ma peau. Pas du paysage. Juste des sensations floutées par le temps.  
   
Comme c'est Niall qui avait fait la réservation, Harry et moi on a attendu dans la voiture. Son bras pendait négligemment par la fenêtre et je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Ce n'était pas comme ça au début de notre amitié. On était fusionnel. Je pouvais lui raconter ma vie, le laisser y pénétrer comme il pouvait et je savais tout de la sienne. Maintenant il y avait cette chose qui voletait entre nous, que je ne savais pas comment mettre en cage, et dont lui ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Mais ça créait tout ces silences qui me foutait mal à l'aise et que j'avais envie de crever en lui hurlant que je rêvais de sa peau contre la mienne jour et nuit et nuit et jour.  
   
Niall est revenu dans la voiture avec un grand sourire. Il a dit que notre emplacement était idéal, pas trop près des toilettes ni trop loin de l'épicerie. Harry a demandé si le chemin pour aller à la plage était accessible du camping, et comme Niall n'en savait rien il a juste haussé les épaules.  
   
On a monté nos tentes Décathlon en deux secondes, comme précisé sur la boîte.  
   
**\- C'est pour les replier qu'on va galérer.**  
   
On a pouffé de rire et Niall est parti chercher des frites au snack. Il avait l'air heureux, avec sa peau déjà à moitié bronzé et son short rouge. Il me faisait penser à la série Alerte à Malibu. Et puis Harry est revenu de la douche et mon ventre s'est contracté. Il brûlait aussi, un peu. Comme une bouilloire qu'on viendrait d'allumer. J'ai préféré retourner dans ma tente, même si il y faisait un peu chaud. J'ai plié mes affaires. Je suis un peu maniaque parfois, et puis ça occupe. J'entendais Harry s'activer dehors. Il gromellait un peu et quand il a dit " putain " j'ai décidé de sortir. Il se battait avec le hamac et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Je me suis relevé et je l'ai aidé à l'accrocher. Nos mains se frôlaient sans cesse. Nos hanches aussi. Il m'a remercié avec son sourire qui partait vers la droite et je lui ai dit qu'il n'était vraiment pas doué. Il n'a rien rétorqué, il s'est contenté de me regarder. Longtemps. J'avais envie de baisser les yeux mais ses pupilles vertes étaient hypnotisantes. Il y avait une drôle de lueur au fond, que je ne connaissais pas, et qui me donnait envie de le serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à avoir son odeur sur ma peau.  
   
Harry s'est détourné quand Niall est arrivé. Il a posé joyeusement les barquettes de frites, les saucisses et les bouteilles de Coca sur la table. Il parlait fort, il riait aussi, son visage rayonnait comme un soleil. Moi j'avais encore le coeur battant du regard d'Harry. Je me suis assis en silence.  
   
Peu à peu le soir est tombé. Les campeurs s'asseyaient devant leur tente. On parlait à voix basse. Parfois un rire s'échappait et montait un peu trop fort dans la nuit. Je relevais la tête pour l'écouter s'enfuir entre les pins. A côté de moi, Harry avait un timbre de plus en plus grave. Il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir, et Niall avait toujours l'air heureux. Je me sentais bien, bercé par l'air chaud de la nuit et l'odeur de sève. Au loin j'entendais les vagues s'échouer sur la plage, à moins que ce ne soit le murmure du vent.  
   
J'ai fini par me relever. Harry a sursauté, il a passé une main dans ses cheveux bouclés. J'ai murmuré que j'allais à la douche, et j'ai senti son regard brûler à nouveau mon dos à mesure que je m'éloignais. J'ai fait comme si je ne me rendais pas compte, comme si c'était normal, qu'une simple paire de yeux verts me fassent cet effet.  
   
J'ai choisi la cabine la plus éloignée dans le bloc sanitaire, même si il n'y avait personne. Je n'ai pas allumé la lumière. Dans le noir, le jet d'eau semblait doux sur ma peau. Je n'avais pas envie de voir le sol crade, ou la lumière blafarde des néons. Je n'avais pas envie de voir ma main glisser contre mon ventre, sur mon sexe, et sentir mes lèvres se cripser en murmurant son prénom. Mes cuisses ont tremblées, un peu. J'ai appuyé mon front contre la paroi de la douche et j'ai attendu que mon rythme cardiaque revienne de lui même. Parfois j'avais l'impression qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais de s'emballer, que penser à Harry me ferait avoir orgasme sur orgasme. Parfois j'avais envie que ce soit vrai, mais avec son corps contre le mien. Pas tout seul. J'ai fini par me laver vraiment. L'odeur du savon à la pêche me donnait envie de redevenir un enfant. Je suis ressorti du bloc. J'ai regardé les étoiles dans le ciel d'encre, et le vent balayait doucement mes cheveux humides. Je me sentais bien. Apaisé.  
 

 

 

 

  
  
   
On est allé à la mer le lendemain. Sur le chemin, Niall riait et courait comme un enfant. Harry se moquait de lui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne le suivait pas, lui qui était le premier à faire ce genre de conneries d'habitude. Il marchait à côté de moi, paisiblement, et parfois ses yeux verts rencontraient les miens et la forêt de pins qui nous entouraient me semblait manquer considérablement d'éclat. On s'est installé en haut de la dune. Niall a balancé sa serviette par terre et il a couru jusqu'à la mer en poussant des petits cris de guerre. J'ai secoué la tête, amusé malgré moi. Harry a enlevé son t-shirt blanc. Le soleil a inondé sa peau, ses tatouages. Il était beau. Tellement beau que je ne pouvais pas le quitter des yeux. Il ne me regardait pas, installant sa serviette sous le parasol, et puis fouillant dans le sac de plage. Je suis sorti de ma torpeur seulement quand il m'a tendu le tube de crème solaire, avec un petit sourire en coin.  
   
**\- Tu veux bien m'en mettre ?**  
   
Je me suis agenouillé à côté de lui. Il s'est mis sur le ventre, la tête contre ses bras. Ses yeux mi clos me brûlaient à nouveau et la crème était froide sur mes doigts. Je l'ai étalé sur son dos, mécaniquement. Sans penser à la façon dont sa peau glissait sous mes mains. Sans penser au fait que j'effleurais son dos, le bas de sa nuque, ses tatouages sur les épaules. Sans m'attarder trop longtemps sur la courbe de ses reins. J'ai relevé mes mains. Elles étaient collantes, de crème, et de tout cette tension naissante au creux de mes doigts, de ses yeux peut être.  
   
**\- Tu en veux aussi ?**  
   
J'ai secoué la tête, et je lui ait souri. Il n'a rien dit. Je pensais qu'il insisterait mais non, il s'est contenté de remettre son visage sur ses bras. Il a fermé totalement les paupières. J'ai attendu un peu, fixant la mer au loin. Je pouvais voir Niall qui sautait dans les vagues. Son short rouge attirait constamment ma rétine. Alors je me suis levé. J'ai ôté à mon tour mon haut, je l'ai posé à côté de Harry, et je suis parti rejoindre les vagues.  
   
L'eau était chaude contre mes chevilles, caressantes. J'ai regardé mes tatouages disparaître puis réapparaître, recouverts de mousse blanche. J'ai attendu d'être entré jusqu'aux genoux avant de plonger. C'était froid, j'ai senti mes membres se glacer un instant. Je me suis rappelé ma mère, qui me disait toujours d'humidifier mon corps en entier avant d'entrer dans la mer. Je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je crois que j'aime bien sentir cet engourdissement si particulier, qui disparaît après quelques mètres de nage. Je me suis mis en étoile. C'était compliqué à cause des vagues qui venaient sans cesse me recouvrir mais j'ai tenu bon. C'est Niall qui a fini par me retourner. Il riait, ses cheveux teints en blond se secouaient dans tout les sens. Il me faisait penser à un petit chien. Du genre affecteux. Qui veut constamment te lécher la joue. Il m'a demandé où était Harry et j'ai pointé du doigt la serviette. Harry n'y était plus. Niall a dit que c'était pas grave et on a nagé tout les deux, un peu. Pour voir qui allait le plus vite. J'ai gagné trois fois, et puis j'en ai eu marre alors je suis retourné sur la plage. Ce n'était plus si agréable de remonter jusqu'à notre dune, le sable collait à mes pieds et mon short dégoulinait le long de mes jambes. Je me suis dit qu'il devait être devenu à moitié transparent.  
   
Je me suis laissé retomber sur la servitette et c'est là que je l'ai vu, le short jaune d'Harry. Il revenait de la petite cabane qui vendait des glaces, deux cornets à la main. Il m'a souri et m'a tendu celui au chocolat framboise. Mon préféré. Je ne lui ai pas demandé comment il savait que je serais revenu à temps pour manger une glace, à la place je l'ai remercié, du bout des lèvres. Il avait l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi dire, et il s'est laissé tomber près de moi sur la serviette. Son corps était chaud, et encore un peu collant de crème. J'avais envie de venir me blottir entre ses jambes, et d'embrasser son cou, son torse, son ventre, toute cette peau qui avait pris la douceur du soleil.  
   
**\- Elle est bonne ?**  
   
J'ai cligné des yeux sans comprendre. Il a ri un peu avant de me donner un petit coup de coude.  
   
**\- La mer abruti, elle est pas trop froide ?**  
**\- Ah... Non. Elle est parfaite. Et me traite pas d'abruti, petit con.**  
   
Il ne m'a pas répondu mais son sourire satisfait m'a réchauffé le ventre. J'ai fini ma glace. Harry était étendu sur le dos à présent, ses bras en croix soutenant son cou. Il me fixait toujours, et j'ai fini par tourner la tête pour rencontrer son regard. Sa voix était basse. Comme ivre de vagues, de soleil et de sable.  
   
**\- Ta langue doit avoir le goût de la framboise et du chocolat.**  
   
Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je crois qu'il avait explosé tout les fusibles de mon cerveau, et avec eux le bon fonctionnement de mes veines. Je serrais mon cornet entre mes doigts. Le biscuit a fini par s'effriter, et c'est répandu sur mon short. Je me suis relevé pour m'essuyer.  
   
**\- Tu veux bien me mettre de la crème sur le ventre Lou ?**  
   
Je suis resté immobile, ma silhouette lui faisant de l'ombre. J'ai regardé son ventre, où trônait fièrement son tatouage papillon. Son nombril et la fine ligne de poils en dessous. Son torse, les deux hirondelles voletant dessus. La naissance de son cou. La forme si fine de ses hanches. Tout ce corps presque nu étendu devant moi, contre le sable chaud, à l'odeur de soleil et d'été. Ce corps que je désirais depuis si longtemps, et que j'avais à présent l'occasion de parcourir de mes doigts.  
   
Alors j'ai dit non.  
Et je suis reparti me baigner.  
 

 

 

 

 

  
   
Je crois que j'avais trop bu. Je fixais les étoiles. Mes pieds ne sentaient même plus la caresse de la mer et je pleurais. Ou peut être que non. Peut être que l'humidité sur mes joues était juste l'embrun marin. J'avais l'impression de tanguer, de tanguer en même temps que les vagues, de ressentir le monde, le monde sous mes pieds. Je pouvais deviner la façon dont la terre tournait, dont le vent balayait l'air. Je sentais les astres au dessus, et la chaleur de la lave qui devait couler sous mes pieds, tout ces choses que l'on ignore d'habitude, car on a si peu le temps de s'y attarder. Je prenais conscience de mon corps, pour la première fois. Du poids sur mes pieds, de la lourdeur de mon cou, du balancement lent de mes épaules. C'était agréable, de se deviner si petit et si fort à la fois. De se dire qu'il suffirait que je plonge dans l'océan maintenant, pour ne plus jamais rien ressentir. Pour disparaître. Et être remplacé par quelqu'un qui réussirait peut être mieux que moi. Ou peut être pas.  
   
Une main s'est déposée dans le creux de mon dos. Chaude et rassurante. Une deuxième entité venant se lier à la mienne. Et mon corps n'était plus seul dans la nuit, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre pour soutenir mon poids. Comme une ramification qui venait de s'ajouter à ma colonne vertébrale.  
   
**\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**  
**\- Rien, je pense.**  
   
Harry a enroulé son bras autour de moi. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis laissé aller contre lui. Je sentais son souffle dans sa cage thoracique, et les battements de son coeur. Tout était si calme, tout était si juste, à sa place. La façon dont il me tenait, la façon dont mon corps se fondait contre le sien, sa respiration s'échouant dans mon cou, les boucles de ses cheveux caressant ma joue et mes doigts jouant avec les siens.  
   
**\- J'ai envie de me baigner.**  
**\- Maintenant ?**  
**\- Pourquoi pas ?**  
   
On s'est déshabillé en silence, laissant nos shorts et t-shirts sur le bord de la plage avant de plonger. La lune éclairait les vagues, et le corps d'Harry me semblait laiteux sous sa lumière. Je me suis rapproché de lui, attiré comme une luciole par une ampoule électrique. Il souriait. J'ai repoussé les boucles qui étaient venues se coller à sa joue. Il a attrapé mon poignet. Une seconde après j'étais sous l'eau. J'entendais son rire au dessus de moi, au dessus de l'eau. Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste à la surface, sans moi. J'ai tiré sur ses jambes. On a coulé tout les deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre. J'avais le visage contre son épaule et son bras serrait si fort mes hanches. C'était agréable. Et un peu effrayant. On est remonté à la surface, essoufflé. Il regardait mes lèvres à quelques centimètres de sa propre bouche. Ses doigts toujours sur mes hanches me brulaient. J'avais lu un livre, une fois, où l'héroïne marquait tout ce qu'elle touchait. J'étais sûr qu'Harry pouvait me faire ça. Que ses doigts glissant sur mon corps y laisseraient des milliers de petites cicatrices et d'autres milliers de caresses. Pour l'instant c'était son regard qui m'effrayait. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi intense, aussi froid et brûlant à la fois. Je me suis raclé la gorge.  
   
**\- On pourrait mourir si facilement.**  
   
Il a froncé les sourcils, un peu. Ses yeux ont fait de lents aller retour entre mes lèvres et mes yeux. Et puis il s'est mis à rire. Je savais que j'avais rompu le charme. Exprès.  
   
**\- Ouais, c'est vrai.**  
   
Après ça on est retourné sur la plage. On est resté allongé l'un contre l'autre, à étendre de sécher. On a regardé les étoiles, et parfois Harry en pointait une et me disait son nom. Je crois qu'il en inventait, et au fond je m'en foutais. C'était juste agréable, sa voix pour moi, dans la nuit.  
   
  
   
Je ne sais plus à quel moment je me suis retrouvé appuyé contre lui. J'avais oublié la peur qui m'avait fait fuir. C'était différent. Tout était différent. Sa main caressait lentement mon dos. Ses lèvres traçaient une ligne de baisers contre mon cou. Et j'étais bien. Et comme tout à l'heure, tout semblait si naturel. J'avais envie de lui dire que j'étais heureux, si heureux qu'ils me serre de cette façon, que j'avais entendu depuis si longtemps, que je voulais tout de lui, que j'acceptais de lui donner mon âme, mon coeur, mon sang, tout ce qu'il désirait. J'avais envie de lui dire trop de choses alors je me suis tu.  
   
On s'est embrassé, longtemps. Juste ses lèvres et les miennes. Mes mains appuyées dans le sable, ses mains appuyant sur mes joues. Nos deux coeurs en fusion qui battaient au même rythme, nos respirations si lourdes et si basses et la chaleur rassurante de sa peau collant à la mienne. Je n'avais pas envie de plus alors, juste de ses baisers. Je me suis reculé en premier. J'étais assis sur son bassin, et je pouvais sentir son sexe contre ma cuisse. Comme une présence rassurante, et vivante, presque autant que la lumière au fond de ses pupilles. On s'est regardé longtemps. Harry respirait très calmement, et je me suis dit que si tout à l'heure je ressentais mon propre corps, à présent c'était le sien qui prenait mon espace. C'était le sien que je devinais, si fort, si précisément. Comme si je m'étais fondu en lui. C'était étrange. Un peu inquiétant. Et surtout agréable.  
   
Harry a fini par fermer les paupières et je me suis relevé. J'ai enfilé mon t-shirt, mon short, et je suis retourné regarder la mer. Les vagues avaient l'air énormes à présent, et le vent les frappant gémissait. J'ai eu à nouveau envie de plonger, de nager jusqu'à ligne trouble de l'horizon. De découvrir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté ou de me noyer.  
   
**\- On rentre ?**  
   
Harry était habillé. Il ne me regardait pas, mais sa main tendu m'attendait. J'ai entrelacé nos doigts et on a remonté la dune. Au dessus de nos têtes les étoiles riaient sûrement.  
 

 

 

 

  
   
Niall riait fort. C'était une de ses particularités, il riait toujours, avec la tête renversé vers l'arrière. Il était bruyant, il gesticulait partout et il était heureux. Putain d'heureux. Parfois ça me faisait mal, de voir que rien ne semblait le toucher, qu'il avait toujours un immense sourire et aucun problèmes. Et parfois, comme ce soir, j'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de lui demander de me rendre heureux moi aussi, d'attraper un peu de sa lumière et de me la greffer quelque part dans le coeur, là où c'était froid et triste, là où ça avait sûrement merdé à ma naissance, me laissant un gouffre de tristesse permanent à me trimballer.  
   
Mais Niall avait déjà ses mains sur la fille assise entre ses jambes, et ses lèvres dans son cou. Alors je ne pouvais pas. Juste le regarder et me dire que, ouais, ce serait bien. De rire. Et de serrer Harry contre moi de cette façon.  
   
Harry n'avait pas reparlé de notre baiser de toute la journée. On était retourné à la plage, on avait mangé une glace tout les deux assis sur la serviette. J'avais refusé de lui mettre de la crème sur le ventre alors Niall l'avait fait – en grognant bien sur – mais j'avais accepté pour le dos. Harry n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il ne cherchait plus à me comprendre depuis bien longtemps je crois. Entre lui et moi ça avait toujours été comme ça. Beaucoup de silences, de contacts, de sourires, mais très peu de confidences. Peut être parce qu'au fond, on connaissait déjà tout les secrets de l'autre. Je supposais donc que maintenant il avait deviné.  
   
Que j'étais amoureux. De lui.  
   
Et je ne savais toujours pas si c'était réciproque. A présent il était assis en face de moi, sa guitare à la main. Il jouait depuis une bonne heure. On avait rencontré des jeunes sur la plage – du genre hippie, comme Harry adorait – et ils nous avaient invités à un feu de camp. Donc j'étais là. A côté de Niall qui était sur le point d'enlever tout les vêtements de la fille assise entre ses jambes, et regardant Harry et ses longs doigts glissant sur les cordes de son instrument. Et c'était bien. Même si j'avais un peu mal au coeur. Un mec est arrivé. Il s'est installé près de moi, à posé sa main sur mon genoux. Je lui ait souri avant de reporter mon attention sur Harry. Ses yeux me semblaient plus foncés dans l'obscurité, et le feu qui dansait entre nous lui donnait un air inquiétant. Je trouvais ça beau, le reflet des flammes dans ses cheveux, sur sa peau blanche et contre-  
   
**\- Vous restez combien de temps alors ?**  
   
J'ai tourné la tête un peu trop rapidement. Le mec me fixait avec le même sourire que tout à l'heure, et je me suis rendu compte que sa main sur mon genou devenait un peu moite.  
   
**\- Heu, on repart demain. On était venu que pour un week end en fait.**  
**\- Ah ouais ? Tes potes c'est euh...**  
   
J'ai pointé du doigt Niall avec un petit rire. Il était allongé sur la fille et ne semblait pas, hum, prêt à s'arrêter. Il faudrait pourtant, parce que je n'avais pas envie de le regarder s'envoyer en l'air à deux mètres de moi, même si il avait l'excuse de la boisson. Et puis j'ai montré Harry. Il avait baissé les yeux et grattait ses cordes un peu plus fort. Il avait l'air énervé, je me suis demandé pourquoi. Mais la main sur mon genou s'était resserrée.  
   
**\- Niall et Harry.**  
**\- Cool. Il joue bien en tout cas, Harry.**  
   
J'ai hoché prudemment la tête. Je savais que ce mec était en train de flirter avec moi. Et je savais aussi que je n'avais pas envie. Pas après les lèvres de Harry.  
   
**\- Ouais il joue bien, même si il veut pas l'avouer.**  
   
Le mec s'est mis à rire. Il avait l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi me dire, et je voyais bien que continuer à parler de Harry n'était pas trop dans son programme. Mais celui ci venait de se remettre à jouer alors je me suis totalement désintéressé de lui pour regarder les mains d'Harry, qui glissait de plus en plus vide sur les cordes. Je connaissais la chanson. C'était une de mes préférées. J'avais le cd à la maison et Harry adorait l'écouter quand il venait chez moi. Il disait que c'était triste, mais que ça lui correspondait bien. J'avais jamais compris pourquoi. Et maintenant, avec ses yeux qui venaient de se plonger dans les miens, sa voix basse et grave, le petit tremblement de sa lèvre, je commençais à comprendre. Et ça faisait mal, autant que c'était bon.  
   
Parce que c'était pour moi, et que je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte avant.  
   
_Toi tu dis fuis moi je te suis_  
moi je dis suis moi je te fuis  
si cet écrit s'arrête ici  
oui nos amours, mélancolie  
devant la porte des adieux  
moi je soupire toi t'es sourire  
en secret mon cœur amoureux  
fais moi l'amour mais sans le dire  
toi tu disais prends garde à toi  
nos comédies virent au tragique  
si l'amour est un opéra  
c'est parce qu'il doit rester comique  
pas de ces stupides béantes  
pour se montrer comment qu'on s'aime  
faut des sourires en déferlantes  
y a trop d'amour dans les je t'aime  
aux encres des amours  
les navires se déchirent  
on croit qu'on s'aimera toujours  
avant de voir l'autre partir  
avant de voir l'autre s'enfuir  
dans les bras d'un autre navire  
mon amour tu sais que j'ai beau fuir  
mon amour je t'aime à mourir  
  
   
Harry s'est arrêté brutalement de jouer. J'avais envie de pleurer. Ou de me jeter dans ses bras. Mais y avait le feu entre nous, et cette main qui traînait toujours sur mon genou. Je me suis levé et j'ai quitté le feu de camp. J'ai marché jusqu'au bord de la plage. Tout était sombre, et seules les étoiles créeaient des reflets d'ors dans l'eau. J'ai cherché la lune mais elle était caché derrière un nuage. Je me suis remis à marcher, longtemps. Parfois les vagues venaient lécher mes pieds et je me sentais bien, comme lavé. La voix d'Harry continuait de hanter mon esprit mais c'était bon, comme une musique de fond, un truc un peu nostalgique dans lequel on se sentirait bien. Un bruit familier que je ne voulais pas quitter. Je me suis laissé tombé sur le sable. Il était un peu mouillé. Je me suis allongé. Les yeux grands ouverts sur le ciel. Immense. Parfois je me demande si j'existe vraiment, si on existe vraiment. Et pourquoi ? Et comment ? Et jusqu'à quand ? Et parfois aussi je me demande dans quoi tient l'univers, ou si c'est un truc qui flotte comme ça. Mais ou ? J'avais un livre quand j'étais petit, avec des tas de répétitions. Ca faisait " Maya la souris est dans sa maison, la maison est dans le jardin, le jardin est dans le quartier, le quartier est dans la ville, la ville est dans le pays, le pays est dans le continent, le continent est sur la terre, la terre est dans l'univers ". Et ça se finissait comme ça. Et je me demandais toujours, et l'univers lui, il est dans quoi ? Il tient dans quoi ? Est ce qu'il est dans une boîte ? Encore aujourd'hui je n'en sais rien, et je pense que je ne le saurais jamais. Et ça me donne mal à la tête, de pas savoir, tout comme ça me donne à la tête de ne pas comprendre les regards de Harry. Ou pourquoi il était venu de s'asseoir près de moi sans que je ne l'ai entendu arriver.  
   
**\- C'est beau.**  
   
J'ai levé les yeux vers lui. Il était assis, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il regardait les étoiles. Il brillait. Tellement fort et tellement plus que n'importe quel astre dans le ciel. Je l'ai fixé longtemps comme ça, en essayant d'entendre sa respiration, en essayant de comprendre pourquoi lui et pas un autre, en essayant de me rapeller de mon coeur battant à une vitesse normale et pas comme maintenant, avec l'allure d'un train ayant perdu ses freins. Je l'ai fixé et je me suis souvenu de tous ces après midi passé blotti contre lui, sur son lit, à se regarder dans les yeux sans rien dire, à écouter des musiques venus d'ailleurs, à lire le même roman, à s'apprendre par coeur, à s'aimer sans le dire. Toutes ces journées de pluies d'automne à courir le long du même trottoir, attrapant le bus au vol, à s'asseoir côte à côte, à regarder l'eau ruisseler contre les vitres et entendre le même soupir fatigué venant de tout ces inconnus partant au travail. Ces mois à se soutenir, à rire pour les mêmes choses, à se noyer dans les bars, dans les corps et dans les verres de vodka, a fumer les mêmes joints, à apprendre les mêmes cours et réviser les mêmes examens; allongés sur le sol de son appartement. Et maintenant son corps en ombre chinoise au dessus de moi, cheveux fous dans le vent, le bruit de la mer qui rugit autour de nous, et semble ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, mon corps soûl de sable et de vent et l'envie lancinante de sa bouche contre la mienne.  
   
**\- Harry ?**  
**\- Oui ?**  
   
Il a baissé les yeux. Ses pupilles n'étaient pas foncées comme tout à l'heure. Juste très claires. Délavées.  
   
**\- Embrasse moi s'il te plaît.**  
   
Il a souri, doucement. Le genre de sourire qui vous donne envie de vous damner, de vous perdre, et de ne plus jamais recouvrer la raison. Et puis il m'a embrassé, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Toujours face à la mer. Toujours sous les étoiles. Toujours seuls, au milieu d'une éternité qui me donnait envie de fuir. Ses lèvres sur les miennes étaient douces et brûlantes à la fois. J'ai cherché sa langue. Il avait un goût de chamallow, de bière et de... Harry. Juste lui. J'ai gémi contre sa bouche et il s'est mis à rire. Ses bras m'ont entourés. J'étais serré contre lui et il m'embrassait toujours, comme si ça vie en dépendait. Comme si mon coeur s'affolant dans ma poitrine avait une quelconque importance pour lui. Il a arrêté après de longues minutes. Je n'avais plus de souffle, et dans ma bouche je ne percevais plus le goût de ma salive. Juste Harry. Partout. Il a cligné des yeux. Ses mains étaient passées sous mon t-shirt depuis longtemps maintenant, et il caressait ma peau nue. J'ai posé mon front contre son épaule. Son odeur m'apparaissait démultipliée dans le noir. Sa peau sentait le sable, la mer, le soleil, le feu de bois, la sueur et les dernières effluves de son gel douche à la menthe. J'y ai déposé un baiser. Puis un autre. Des dizaines d'autres. Et j'ai compris que j'étais devenu dépendant, de lui, de sa saveur, de sa bouche, de ses soupirs, de ses caresses et de ses doigts contre mes cheveux.  
   
**\- Louis ?**  
**\- Hm...**  
**\- Louis.**  
**\- Quoi ?**  
   
J'ai relevé la tête. Il a glissé ses pouces contre mes joues. Il y avait cette barre que je détestais entre ses yeux qui voulait dire qu'il y avait un problème. J'ai soupiré.  
   
**\- C'était qui ce mec ?**  
   
J'ai cligné des paupières, ne comprenant absolument pas de quoi il parlait.  
   
**\- Quel mec ?**  
**\- Devant le feu de bois. Il te parlait. Il te... touchait.**  
**\- Il... T'es jaloux ?**  
   
Il n'a rien répondu. Ses pouces caressaient lentement mes joues et ses yeux regardaient mes lèvres. Il avait l'air perdu. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je l'ai serré contre moi. Ses cheveux sentaient bon eux aussi. J'ai défait son chignon et ils sont retombés entre mes doigts, aussi doux que des petites plumes.  
   
**\- Harry, est ce que tu es jaloux ?**  
**\- Oui. Bien sur. Bien sur que... Louis, j'ai toujours, enfin quand tu... Merde.**  
   
Je l'ai serré plus fort. Je me suis mis à pleurer contre son épaule. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi. J'avais juste envie et sur le coup... J'avais l'impression que c'était ce qu'il fallait. Pleurer pour tout le temps qu'on avait perdu. Pleurer pour tout ces amours qui ne seraient jamais dévoilés et qui s'effaceraient comme de l'encre au soleil. Harry a embrassé mes paupières. Il essuyait mes larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elles coulaient, et je sentais son souffle s'échouer contre ma bouche. Je me suis senti vide, comme un ballon qui se serait enfin dégonflé, après avoir manqué d'exploser. Harry me tenait entre ses grandes mains, son corps chaud vibrait d'amour et j'étais toujours rempli de vent, de larmes et de souvenirs, mais d'une manière différente, beaucoup plus douce, comme quelque chose qui commence à s'éloigner, et qui n'est plus qu'une blessure superficielle, qu'on oublie et qui se mêle à la peau.  
   
On a fini par s'allonger sur le sable, serrés l'un contre l'autre, recherchant la même chaleur, la même douceur dans les gestes de l'autre. Le grondement effrayant des vagues devenait murmure, comme si il avait compris qu'il devait nous laisser un peu de silence pour enfin reposer nos esprits torturés. Harry caressait mes lèvres du bout de ses doigts, et peu à peu j'ai senti que les milliers de petits frissons dessinés sur ma peau n'était pas seulement formés par le froid, mais aussi par cette envie qui s'était logée dans mon ventre depuis tant de mois maintenant, et qui, depuis que Harry m'avait embrassé, menaçait de s'échapper, d'exploser, de tout renverser sur son passage, mon corps et le sien avec, et de nous laisser nus et dévorés sur le sol.  
   
Et j'en avais envie.  
   
On s'est déshabillés sous la lumière de la lune. Le corps de Harry était une tâche de lumière au milieu du sable, délimité par le trait de ses tatouages sur sa peau. Ses yeux brillaient, et je pouvais y voir des éclats d'étoiles, le ciel se reflétant jusque dans le vert de ses pupilles. Mon univers contenu dans son regard, s'arrêtant aux frontières de ses cils, des ses paupières humides de larmes et d'eau de mer. J'ai compris à ce moment que mon monde prenait enfin forme, que rien ne serait plus bancal autour de moi, et que le vide sur lequel je marchais ne le serait plus jamais, que chacun de mes vertiges seraient arrêtés par les mains d'Harry dans mon dos, et que mes larmes seraient retenus par ses baisers. J'ai embrassé sa peau pâle, son ventre creusé par le désir, le papillon s'y étendant, son nombril, et ma langue à son tour a creusé un sillon jusqu'à ses cuisses, le derrière de ses genoux. J'ai contemplé son sexe gonflé, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne se mette à rire et ne me dise que j'étais bizarre, et qu'il m'aimait, qu'il m'aimait comme on aime une nuit d'hiver, comme on aime la mer qui déverse ses vagues sur les digues, comme on aime le danger qui se profile à l'horizon, comme on aime le soleil qui brûle tout sur son passage, comme on aime les souvenirs enfoui de l'enfance, comme on aime les contes venus d'Orient, comme on aime mourir d'amour et pleurer les amants maudits. Il m'a dit tout ça et j'ai pris son sexe entre mes lèvres, il avait un gout de sel, de sable et d'eau, un goût brulant et frissonnant à la fois, un goût qui me donnait envie de me laisser mourir de faim pour n'avoir que cette saveur sur les lèvres, jusqu'à la fin. Il a joui au moment où la vague est venue lécher mes pieds. Les mots étaient morts sur ses lèvres, évanouis dans l'air froid de la nuit, remplacés par un gémissement, plus excitant que toutes les images érotiques du monde. Je me suis redressé et j'ai regardé son torse humide de sueur se soulever rapidement, sa main dans ses cheveux, ses joues rosies et son rire qui peu à peu s'élevait. Il a attrapé mes bras et m'a serré à nouveau contre lui. Je sentais son sexe contre le mien, encore collant de son orgasme, son coeur battant aussi fort qu'un tambour, et ses mains glissant contre mes reins, s'arrêtant sur mes fesses, griffant ma peau.  
   
On a roulé sur le côté. La mer montait plus vite, et mes chevilles étaient trempées. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions envie de bouger. Le sable s'infiltrait partout, entre nos deux corps étroitement liés, faisant crisser nos peaux et donnant à chacunes de nos caresses des traces rouges, dizaines de petits points d'amours. J'ai glissé mes jambes autour des hanches de Harry, et il a mordu ma lèvre. Le sang a coulé sur nos deux bouches et j'ai tiré sur ses cheveux. Nos dents se sont entrechoquées et j'ai senti les digues tenant encore mon coeur céder toutes en même temps. Et puis Harry était partout et nulle part à la fois. Comme un fantôme hantant mon corps, un feu ravageant ma peau, y apposant sa brûlure éternelle, tellement puissant qu'il m'en semblait iréel. Il m'a pénétré au moment où la vague est passé sur mes jambes. J'ai senti ses cuisses se contracter sous la sensation de froid et puis trembler de plaisir. La deuxième fois, mon dos s'est cambré tout seul et l'eau s'est infiltré partout. J'avais froid, j'avais chaud, j'avais mal et j'étais devenu insensible à la fois, transpercé à l'intérieur, anesthésié à l'extérieur, gelé par la vague et brûlé par Harry. J'ai rouvert les yeux. Il était dressé au dessus de moi, et son visage était la couronne de l'univers, l'étoile la plus brillante de toutes, celui qui pourrait éclairer n'importe quelle nuit d'encre. Je pouvais voir ses muscles se tendre à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait en moi, ses bras trembler sous l'effort, sa gorge se serrer sous ses gémissements, ses cheveux se mêler au vent, au sable, à l'écume de mer. Et il était beau. Il était si beau, sauvage et fier, adorable et fragile, il était si beau et il était à moi, il était en moi, il était mon Harry, mon âme soeur, celui pour qui je tuerais, celui pour qui je tomberais, il était si beau et je me suis à pleurer. L'orgasme m'a submergé comme la vague qui a déferlé sur nous au même moment. Blanc, bouillonnant. Il m'a échappé aussi vite qu'un rêve au petit matin et je ne m'en rappelle que l'étrange sensation de calme qu'il a laissé dans mon coeur. Harry m'a sorti de l'eau et j'ai toussé un peu, clignant des yeux, hébété. Une vague est revenue, et j'ai senti que tout était gelé autour de nous, et que seuls nos corps en mouvements bravaient encore la nuit. Harry m'a embrassé très doucement. Ses lèvres tremblaient sous les miennes mais sa langue était chaude et rassurante. J'ai aggripé ses bras et il m'a relevé.  
   
On a marché le long de la plage. Nos vêtements avaient disparus dans les vagues et j'ai refusé de retourner au feu de camp. Harry riait comme un gamin qui aurait séché les cours et je le trouvais aussi insupportable que mignon. Il me tenait toujours contre son flan, et je voyais bien que lui aussi tremblait de froid. Mais on était bien, libres et trempés, sous les étoiles, caressés par le vent, nus et amoureux. On était bien et on pouvait s'embrasser les pieds dans l'eau, on pouvait courir au milieu des vagues, faire comme si le monde nous appartenait, comme si tout serait toujours aussi simple et qu'il n'y aurait à jamais que Louis &Harry et le vent et la mer et le sable mouillé.  
   
On est rentré au camping vers trois heures du matin. Il n'y avait personne dans les allées, tout semblait endormi, déserté. J'ai pensé que dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais eu peur que quelqu'un me retrouve nu au milieu des tentes, mais en vérité, j'avais juste envie de réveiller tout le monde, de leur dire combien Harry était magnifique lorsqu'il faisait l'amour, de leur dire que le ciel et l'océan était un seul et même univers et que ses yeux aussi.  
   
On a fini par retrouver notre emplacement. On riaient silencieusement et Harry s'est trompé de tente. Niall dormait et une forme à ses côtés laissait deviner qu'il n'était pas seul. J'ai repensé à la fille sur la plage, au garçon qui posait sa main moite sur mon genou et tout me paraissait si loin que je me suis demandé si je rêvais. Harry s'est laissé tombé sur mon matelas. Il s'est engouffré dans mon sac de couchage en se tortillant et j'ai pouffé de rire à mon tour avant de le rejoindre. On était serré et après avoir failli mourir de froid, je suppose que nous aurions pu mourir de chaud. Mais j'étais bien et je n'aurais échangé ma place pour rien au monde. Les mains d'Harry étaient revenus sur mes fesses et la présence chaude de son sexe à nouveau dur sur ma hanche me rassurait. Il embrassait doucement ma bouche, mes joues, mon cou et me murmurait que j'étais magnifique, que j'étais tout ce qu'il voulait et qu'il me voulait tellement qu'il en avait mal au coeur.  
   
Nous avons fait l'amour pendant des heures après ça. J'étais en sueur, entre lui et le matelas, le sac de couchage abandonné dans un coin, et ses mains semblaient partout à la fois. Il me faisait penser à une bête jamais rassasiée, et peut être que la même fureur grognait alors dans nos ventres. Je le voulais si fort, si violemment, si doucement à la fois, j'aurais voulu l'imprimer contre ma peau, repasser en boucle le souvenir de sa bouche le long de mes cuisses, des ses cheveux caressants mon ventre lorsqu'il prenait mon sexe entre ses lèvres roses, du son roque de ses gémissements et du bruit qui faisait ses hanches en s'enfonçant contre les miennes. Tout ces détails inutiles qui font que l'acte est si beau, tout ces détails qui s'effacent au fil du temps, si forts, si fragiles, si clairs et si troubles. Parfois je m'endormais dans ses bras, assomés par l'orgasme, parfois c'était lui qui tombait sur ma poitrine. Nous roulions l'un sur l'autre, glissant contre le matelas, contre la paroi de la tente. Et puis ses mains se réveillaient à nouveau, parcouraient mon corps, ses dents en mordaient la surface, y laissant des dizaines de traces rouges et je gémissais, poussant mes hanches contre les siennes, frottant nos sexes l'un contre l'autre avec la langueur d'un chat au réveil, mes mains tirant sur ses cheveux humides, lui arrachant des grognements de plaisir et sa bouche et la mienne et nos souffles avides et l'orgasme sans fin, s'étirant toute la nuit, et mon âme déchirée d'amour.  
 

 

 

 

  
   
Je me suis réveillé trempé de sueur. Le soleil tapait contre la tente et mon corps emmêlé dans le sac de couchage collait au matelas. Il n'y avait plus personne près de moi et je me suis demandé si tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, causé par le gémissement des vagues et le goût de la vodka sur ma langue. Je me suis redressé, et après avoir récupéré un caleçon dans le fond de mon sac – littéralement explosé dans tout les coins de la tente – je suis sorti dehors. Il devait être midi, à en juger par l'odeur de saucisses qui flottait dans l'air, et ni Harry ni Niall n'avait l'air présent. Je me suis dit qu'ils étaient peut être parti à la plage et j'ai enfilé un t-shirt avant de me diriger vers les douches. J'avais l'impression soudaine d'être quelqu'un d'autre, en marchant entre les allées. Je regardais les campeurs qui s'affairaient, tout ces gens qui mangeaient autour d'une table, ces familles riantes ou ces vieux blasés et je n'étais plus totalement comme eux, j'avais le souvenir des lèvres d'Harry sur mon corps, l'odeur de la mer et de l'amour me collant à la peau et j'étais différent. Un nouveau Louis. Un Louis qui pouvait se tenir la tête haute, se mettre à rire pour rien du tout, et dire qu'il était amoureux, cruellement et définitivement amoureux, jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme, jusque dans chacun de ses atomes. Un Louis qui n'était plus vraiment Louis mais qui était Harry aussi, éternellement.  
   
J'ai choisi la douche du fond et j'ai ôté mes habits. Mon corps était parsemé de suçons, de griffures, de morsures, violettes ou roses, des petits bleus le long de mes jambes et des traces de sables sur mes cuisses. Et c'était beau, de voir que le sentiment qui m'animait était dessiné aussi violemment sur mon corps, comme si j'étais devenu la toile d'un peintre amoureux. Je me suis lavé doucement, respirant l'odeur du gel douche à la pêche. Je me suis mis à penser à Harry. Il n'était pas là quand je me suis réveillé. Est ce qu'il regrettait ? Est ce qu'il allait me fuir à présent ? Est ce qu'il n'avait pas aimé cette nuit ? Ou est ce qu'il avait peur ? Est ce qu'il pensait à moi comme je pensais à lui ? Et depuis combien de temps ? A ce moment là, je n'imaginais même pas qu'il puisse me rejeter. Je nous voyais déjà, dans un appartement à Montmartre. Il pleuvrait et je serais assis à la fenêtre, fumant une cigarette. Son corps nu allongé sur le lit m'attendrait, et il écrirait, comme il avait toujours rêvé de le faire. Nous serions deux êtres abandonnés par le monde, juste seuls et magnifiques, magnifiés par nos rêves. Le soir nous sortirions dans les rues froides, éclairés par des lampadaires crachotant une lueur jaune. Nous danserions dans des bars, naviguerons de mains en mains pour nous retrouver toujours, et nous nous embrasserions, seuls au milieu d'une marée humaine, à l'odeur de vodka et de sueur. Le matin nous retrouverait riants le long des berges de la Seine, contemplant les remous du fleuve entre les dernières nappes de brumes et nous remonterions lentement à notre appartement, pour tomber nus et éreintés sur les draps du lit, ondulant dans une danse lassive qui n'aurait pour seul but d'aimer l'autre encore plus fort que possible.  
   
C'était mon rêve, irréaliste au possible, mais si agréable à esquisser.  
   
Lorsque je suis retourné au campement, Harry et Niall était en train de replier les tentes. Ils étaient tout les deux torses nus et se battaient avec les piquets en se jetant des répliques de Star Wars. Je me suis mis à rire et j'ai rejoint le combat à l'aide des serviettes de toilettes. Niall a abandonné le premier et nous nous sommes laissés tomber sur le sable, regardant les pins surplombant le ciel bleu. Je sentais mon épaule frôler celle de Harry, et comme un courant électrique qui circulait entre l'espace vide entre nos deux corps. J'ai fermé les yeux un long moment. Nos souffles se mélangeaient, et les bruits diffus du camping autour de nous devenaient un murmure étouffé. Je me suis dit alors que j'aurais aimé rester pour toujours sur ce sol, les tentes éparpillées autour de nous, Niall et Harry près de moi, et le ciel au dessus de nos têtes. Mieux que tout mes rêves, c'était une réalité, la plus douce de toutes et j'aurais voulu l'enfermer dans une petite boîte pour la rejouer inlassablement dans ma tête. Mais Niall a finit par se relever, m'a tapé dans l'épaule avec son pied.  
   
**\- Allez les mecs faut bouger où on sera jamais à Paris avant ce soir.**  
   
J'ai grogné, les paupières toujours closes. Harry ne bougeait pas non plus et j'ai tourné la tête. Son visage était vraiment paisible, auréolé par le soleil et des écorces de pins étaient venues se loger dans ses boucles folles. J'ai regardé la marque rouge qu'il avait sur la mâchoire, et j'ai senti mon ventre se réchauffer étrangement en me rapellant que j'en étais l'auteur, que je connaissais la façon dont il gémissait à ce contact, et que j'avais encore le goût de sa peau sur la langue. Il a rouvert les paupières et je me suis redressé rapidement, avec l'impression d'être un enfant pris en faute, pour aider Niall à ranger le bordel que nous avions mis.  
   
Les yeux d'Harry m'ont fuis jusqu'à ce que nous partions, poursuivis par l'odeur chaude du sable et du sel de la mer. J'étais à nouveau derrière, les pieds posés sur la couette rouge. La fenêtre était ouverte et je fixais l'océan qui s'éloignait au loin. L'eau brillait sous le soleil, étrangement calme et je n'arrivais plus à penser. Le vent me remplissait à nouveau de vide. Harry n'en avait rien à foutre et la nuit avait été une nuit parmi tant d'autres. Ses baisers ne voulaient rien dire. Ils étaient des baisers parmi l'immensité de baisers que donnait l'homme dans sa vie. Et mon corps n'était plus la toile d'un peintre amoureux mais celui d'un abruti trop naïf.  
   
Je me suis endormi. Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, la fenêtre était fermée. Nous roulions toujours, mais sur l'autoroute. Niall s'était assoupi aussi, la bouche entrouverte, les pieds posés négligemment sur le tableau de bord. Harry tapotait de ses longs doigts sur le volant, mais il n'y avait pas de musique. J'ai détourné les yeux. Les camions glissaient près de nous, au milieu des vacanciers et des travailleurs, dans un ballet qui me donnait mal à la tête. Peut être que tout me donnerait mal à la tête à présent. Peut être que la vie n'était définitivement pas comme dans un film. Peut être que j'avais été trop con depuis le début. Peut être que j'étais né pour ça, voir mes rêves se faire traîner dans la boue. J'ai senti les larmes rouler sur mes joues, lourdes et sèches, gorgées de sel, comme si ce soir où nous avions fait l'amour dans la mer était en train de ressortir par tout les pores de ma peau. J'ai attrapé la couverture et je me suis enfoui dessous.  
 

 

 

 

 

  
   
Harry se frotta les yeux. Il serra un peu plus fort le volant entre ses mains. La nuit commençait à tomber et il détestait ça, il allait devoir réveiller Niall pour qu'il prenne le relais. Louis ne savait pas conduire. Louis. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au rétroviseur. Louis était sous la couverture rouge. Il ne dormait pas, Harry le savait parce qu'il l'entendait hoqueter. Il pleurait depuis une demi heure maintenant et ses sanglots étaient devenus aussi familiers aux oreilles de Harry que le bruit des voitures autour d'eux. Il avait songé à lui parler, à le rassurer, à lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il était fou amoureux de lui et qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber, pas après une nuit d'amour, mais Harry était Harry et il adorait cette fin.  
   
Les films tristes avaient toujours été ses préférés.  
   
 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> FIN. 8DDDDDDDDD
> 
> (Si vous voulez savoir la suite dans ma tête, leur vie sera exactement comme ce qu'imaginait Louis dans la douche.)(Ils vivront heureux et auront pleins d'enfants.)
> 
> Merci à ceux qui laissent des kudos ou un commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir. :) xx


End file.
